There can be a multitude of reasons why credit card transactions get declined. For instance, the customer may have reached his credit limit on his credit card. Another possible reason could be due to the customer missing credit card payments which may have led to a freeze on the credit card account by the issuing bank. Another reason could be a hold on a certain portion of the card's limit (for example, if the card had been used to check into a hotel). It could also be as simple as a human error in mistyping the credit card number, expiration date, security code, or not realizing that the card had already expired and overlooked the new credit card in the mail.
Whatever the case may be, a declined credit card transaction creates a negative experience for the customer. It also means that the customer would have to find some other means to make payment, and in situations where the customer is unable to do so, would lead to a denied purchase for the customer. Furthermore, sometimes the root cause of the declined transaction is merely an innocent oversight on the customer's part, which can make the experience even more frustrating and unpleasant for the customer.
Therefore, there is a want for a novel method for authorizing a transaction request for a payment card, and thereby reducing the number of denied purchases.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the disclosure.